Hail, Perseus Jackson
by mattysonofzeus
Summary: After Zeus demands Hades to kill Perseus, son of Poseidon, he decides to take him into his care and raise him in the Underworld. AU Percy/Bianca
1. Chapter 1- A long awaited arrival

**Hey guys. I recently went through the story and updated and revised it, so you should go through and read over it. I added stuff as well as generally made it better. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID. **

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy night and Central Park was quiet, not a person in sight.

Out of nowhere appeared two men, almost as if they had just materialized there from nothing.

The first man, tall and pale, who radiated power quietly spoke to the other, "Hello, Brother."

The second man, a little shorter than the other, had a deep tan and smelled slightly like the sea and radiated the same aura of power, responded, "Hades, my brother, it has been too long. What troubles you?"

The first man- Hades- said, "Poseidon, I bear the worst imaginable news. Our brother Zeus has somehow realized that you sired a child, breaking the oath, and he has ordered me to release the worst monsters from Tartarus to hunt him down. I'm afraid to tell you that your son is in grave danger."

"Brother please, take pity on my son, it is not his fault that he was born." Poseidon said tiredly.

"I know that Poseidon. That is why I have asked you to come here tonight. I have a proposition, a way to ensure your son's safety, a way for him to live without our brother knowing."

"Anything that will protect him, Brother." Poseidon said solemnly.

"You won't like this, and you might not even accept my offer and if you don't, I will have no choice but to unleash my monsters against your son." Hades responded slowly.

"Just get this over with already Hades!"

"Okay. Hestia, Persephone and I have taken this into great consideration. I will take your son with me to the Underworld and raise him there, out of Zeus' reach. He will train with me and a few of the greatest heroes to ever live, until he reaches fourteen when he shall return to the world as the Son of Poseidon, child of the prophecy. He shall reach sixteen years old, and with the training and protection I can give him, he will be our saviour. We cannot avoid this prophecy forever, but Zeus will stop at nothing to destroy him-"

"NO! You will not take my child away from me! You wish to raise him as your own, to turn him against me! I will not stand for this!" Poseidon interrupted angrily.

"Brother please, I have no need to turn your son against you. I am not Zeus. Your son will know who his Father is, he will still be a son of Poseidon. Besides, I have Nico and Bianca, though I must wait a few more years before I return them to this world. I promise you no harm will befall him." Hades said with a twinge of sympathy.

Poseidon paced back and forth for several minutes, the winds raging around him and the ground shaking violently. After a few more minutes, he finally spoke up, "Alright Brother, take him with you. Do whatever you can to protect him. Gods, what am I to tell Sally..."

"Meet me here in an hour, explain the plan to Sally. I'm sorry about this Poseidon, I wish it didn't have to be like this." Hades said softly.

Poseidon looked up at Hades, with a look of defeat in his eyes before flashing away.

Hades stood there for several more minutes before turning away and melting into the shadows.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Poseidon arrived back to the park with his arm around a young and beautiful lady who held a baby in her hands. He was talking quietly to her, whispering softly in her ear as she wiped away tears from her face.

Hades arrived moments later, melting out of the shadows and materializing across from the couple.

"Hades?" Said the lady looking upbeat him suspiciously.

"Yes, my dear. Poseidon has told me a lot about you, though he never told me you were this beautiful." Hades responded, with small smile on his face.

"Enough Brother, there is no time for this. Take my son to the Underworld. Train him. Make him the best warrior this world has ever seen. But please, tell him about Sally and I, let him know about his parents." Poseidon said.

"I will tell him everything. Do not worry Brother, you will see him soon enough." Hades said, walking closer towards the couple and taking the baby softly out of the woman's arms. He turned away, and started walking towards the shadows before stopping suddenly, "What is his name?", he said innocently.

"Perseus. His name is Perseus Jackson." Poseidon said slowly.

Hades nodded curtly towards him and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the couple alone in woods, Poseidon holding a sobbing Sally in his arms.

Hades reappeared in a throne room of black, silver and gold. The floors were a black marble, and in the middle of the room stood a fountain, where each of the five rivers of the Underworld flowed into. There was two delicate thrones at the end of the room, one made of the most precious gems found in the world and the other made of twigs and flowers. In the second throne sat a beautiful woman, tall with luscious black hair and brown eyes. When she saw her husband enter the throne room, she ran towards him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Is that him?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Perseus Jackson, meet Lady Persephone, Goddess of flowers and springtime, Queen of the underworld." Hades said with a small smile on his face.

"He's beautiful." Persephone said in a trance, "You'll be safe here young Perseus." She whispered in his ear and gave him a small kiss on his head.

She left the throne room, leaving Hades and Perseus alone. Hades looked hesitant, but at ease with his nephew. He looked down at the sleeping baby in his hand and quietly whispered, "Hail Perseus Jackson.", before melting into the shadows to join his wife.

6 years later-

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU LEAVE THAT DOG ALONE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO ZEUS I WILL PUT YOU IN THE DUNGEONS FOR A WEEK!" Hades screamed.

"But uncle, Cerberus gets so lonely-"

"HE'S THE GUARDIAN OF THE UNDERWORLD NOT SOME POODLE!" Hades interrupted.

Perseus slowly stood up and stopped scratching Cerberus, much to his dislike.

"Uncle, if only I could have some company other than the dead, it gets so boring down here..." Perseus trailed off when he noticed the death glare he was getting from his uncle.

Perseus sighed and walked over to his uncle, where Hades ruffled his hair and gave him a pat on the back.

"I know how lonely you must be, being seven years old and having no company. But soon you'll have my son and daughter, and all will be better." Hades said deep in thought, "Enough of that. How goes your training? Have Achilles and Theseus finished with your battle training for the day? And what about Daedalus and your lessons?"

"Yes uncle, Achilles says I am doing very well with my sword and spear training, and Theseus has been training me with my control over water. Though Daedalus' lessons have become quite boring, all we talk about is Greek and Roman gods, and boring history and stupid stuff. I want to learn about battles! But he says 'All in good time, young Perseus' whatever that means." Perseus rambled on.

Though Perseus was trained well beyond his years, and already one of the most accomplished swordsman to ever live at only seven years old, and with his extensive knowledge of battle strategy and Greek/Roman gods, he still had a long way to go.

"Good job, nephew. Keep this up and in no time you'll be one of the greatest heroes to ever live." Hades said.

"Do you really think so uncle?" Percy said excitedly.

"Yes, my boy. Now come, it's almost time for dinner, and you know how your aunt gets."

2 years later

Day after day, they went through the same routine. Two more years passed and Perseus grew into a strong young man. At only nine years old, he had the ability to take on even the most skilled fighters. His powers over water and his skill with his sword were matched by none. Even Hades was in awe at the power this boy possessed.

No wonder why Zeus had wanted him dead, he thought to himself, he has the power to match that of even some minor gods.

"Persephone my dear, come here for a moment." Hades said.

"Yes?" Persephone responded.

Hades paced back and forth in the throne room for several minutes before he answered.

"I think it's time we bless young Perseus. I see no better time, as he is a skilled and powerful warrior already. And then after that, we have some more business to take care of. I'm going to bring Bianca and Nico back here, and resume their training. I waited long enough to ensure that Perseus shall be the child of the prophecy, being only a few months older than Bianca now."

"Yes my lord, I agree. Perseus has grown into a fine warrior. He shall receive my blessing as well. I love him as if he were my own son. As for Bianca and Nico, I see no problem with that. Bring Perseus here, and we shall get it over with."

Hades walked over to a shadow and melted into it, reappearing only a few moments later with a tired looking Perseus.

"What would you like, Uncle? I have spent the past nine hours training, and I am very tired out." Said a half asleep Perseus.

"Perseus, we have a very special gift for you. Persephone and I, we would like to give you our blessings." Hades explained.

"You- you what?" Percy stammered.

"Give you our blessings, young one. You have grown into a fine young warrior, and I see no person more fit for this. With my blessing, you will be able to shadow travel, communicate and control the dead, turn invisible at will and command armies. With the blessing of Persephone, you shall be able to control the earth and flowers, and change the weather on command. This is a very special treat, one that no hero has ever received. Will you accept, young one?" Hades asked.

Perseus looked bewildered by their request, and stammered, "Yes, m-my lord, I will accept y-your offer."

"Good! Very good," Hades beamed, "Now come stand over here, and we shall get on with it."

Perseus slowly and hesitantly walked over to Hades, and knelt down in front of him.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Hades stood over him and said, "I, Lord Hades of the Underworld, ruler of the dead and the eldest of the big three, bestow my blessing on Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." As he talked, a black shadow washed over Perseus, and his back arched. His once sea green eyes were now tinted with black and good specs, and he radiated an aura of extreme power.

Next, Persephone stood in front of Perseus and spoke, "I, Lady Persephone, wife to Hades and Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of springtime and flowers, daughter of Zeus, bestow my blessing on Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

While she spoke, a dark green shadow passed over Perseus, and once again his back arched. The air smelled faintly of flowers around Perseus, and his eyes were now also tinted a dark brown.

Perseus stood up and flexed his fingers, blinking hard.

"That was incredible. I feel so powerful now. But how will I learn to control these powers?" Perseus asked.

"No need to worry about that," Hades walked over to him and pressed his fingers against his temples,"Now you have all the knowledge on how to control your powers. But beware Perseus; with great power comes great responsibility. You are now the strongest demigod in existence."

Percy looked up with his eyes wide, and was about to say something when Persephone spoke up, "Sh, young hero. Go to sleep, tomorrow shall be a long day, and you will need lots of sleep."

Perseus looked ready to refuse, when he deeply sighed and turned to walk away.

As he walked away, the middle of the throne room exploded in flames, bathing the room in a warm glow. Out of the middle of the hearth came a woman, beautiful with long brown hair and flaming eyes. She looked at Perseus and smiled.

"Hello my champion."

* * *

**so uh, I hope you guys like the storybso far, and I'll try and update as much as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2- Camp Half-Blood Bound

In the middle of the hearth stood a woman bathed in flames. She was beautiful, wearing a plain brown dress, and her long brown hair, but the most striking feature were her eyes. Instead of eyes, her sockets were filled with flames, a faint orange glow. The way she smiled at Perseus was loving, like the way a mother would look at her child. Perseus couldn't help but feel hopeful and warm in her presence, something he couldn't understand. But what confused him the most was how she called him her champion. He had no idea what she meant, and before he could gather the courage to ask her Hades spoke up.

"Hestia... What are you doing here?"

"Hello brother." Hestia said warmly, "I come bringing gifts, and also a pleasant surprise for you."

Hestia moved towards her brother and behind her stood two children, previously hidden behind the mysterious goddess. A young boy and a girl, both with pale olive skin and dark eyes stood still taking in their surroundings with wide eyes. When Hades saw the two children, his eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Bianca... Nico... What... Hestia... What?" He stammered.

Hestia stood by her brother with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes brother. I brought Bianca and Nico from the Lotus Casino. You shall train them next to Perseus, as heroes of the Great prophecy. They must work together to save us."

"Why?" Hades asked with a questioning glare.

"Now, now brother. I mustn't give away all my secrets." Hestia said with a wink.

She turned around to walk away when Persephone stood up.

"Why else are you here, my lady? Surely it isn't just to bring Bianca and Nico, seeing as how my lord Hades could have gotten them himself." She asked.

"Ah, I was wondering when someone would ask." Hestia responded, "Though I was kind of hoping Perseus would be the one to ask."

Perseus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hestia expectantly, before kneeling in front of her.

"My lady, why did you call me your champion when you first stepped out of the hearth?" He asked, remembering that knowing smile she have him.

"Good question, young one. That is because like my brother and his wife have done just moments ago, I would like to give you my blessing, and for you to become my champion." Hestia told him.

Percy stood there in shock. Surely three powerful gods and goddesses wouldn't be willing to bless him all in the same day. He could barely contain all the information that Hades and Persephone had recently stored in his head, he thought to himself, he was only nine years old for gods sake!

"Well young one? Will you accept my blessing and become my champion? You will have power beyond belief, you will be the strongest demigod ever born. Your powers will be greater than even that of Heracles." Hestia said with a smile.

That smile was so warm and full of hope that he couldn't say no to this kind woman.

"I accept your offer, Lady Hestia." Percy said.

"Good!" Hestia beamed, "Come, kneel in front of me young one."

Perseus walked over to Hestia and knelt down on one knee.

Hestia started chanting in another language, Perseus noted, Ancient Greek. As he knelt in front of her, he felt warm, warmer than he had ever felt before. He was so full of hope that hadn't been there before, and he just wanted to share it with everyone. But at the same time he held a barely contained rage, like he wanted to lash out and burn everything to the ground. Hestia had slowly finished her chanting and Perseus stood up. The minute he stood up, he blacked out causing Hades to gasp loudly and glare at Hestia.

"What did you do to him?" Hades asked with barely contained anger.

"Relax brother. He's had a taxing day and being blessed by three gods really doesn't help. His mind was full of information, so I simply put him to sleep so that he could process it. He'll wake in the next few hours, don't worry. Now, onto a more serious matter. Bianca and Nico, come here for a moment." Hestia said.

Hidden in the shadows, Bianca walked over to the gods, with Nico clinging on to her. She was barely nine years old, roughly the same age as Perseus while Nico was only five years old. They both resembled each other greatly, and they had the same eyes as their father.

As they walked towards the gods, Bianca couldn't help but notice the smile on Hades face, or his barely hidden happiness.

"Hello my children, it's been a long time. Maybe we should talk." Hades said.

It took a while for Hades to explain everything to Bianca and Nico. He told them how they're Greek demigods, how they are the son and daughter of Hades, and how much of a danger that is. He told them about their mother, and how she had died in an explosion at a hotel, caused by Zeus. Bianca looked angry, not at Hades but at Zeus. He chuckled silently to himself, seeing as how he had worn that look several times himself. Nico on the other hand was sobbing at the loss of their mother. He also explained to them that almost seventy years had passed since then, and that he had hidden them in a place called the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas which had come as quite a shock to the two siblings. Bianca kept looking at her hands, as of trying to see if they were wrinkled. The hardest part was explaining who Perseus was. He told them that Perseus was the son of Poseidon and that he lived in the Underworld because Zeus thought he had died eight years ago, and how he was the child of the Great Prophecy.

After hearing all this news, Bianca stared ahead deep in thought, while Nico barely held together his emotions. This had come as quite a shock to them.

"So what now father? What do Nico and I do? We have no mother, no money, no where to go." Bianca said sadly.

"What are you talking about my dear? You have Persephone and myself, along with Perseus and a home here. I will never leave you and your brother again." Hades said solemnly, "I promise."

Bianca walked over and hugged her father, Nico slowly following suit. Persephone watched them with a huge smile on her face. It had been years since she had seen her husband this happy.

Before anybody got too comfortable, Hestia cleared her throat, announcing her departure.

"Until next time brother. Take care, and let Perseus know I'll be stopping by soon." She said before disappearing into a ball of flames.

"Well this has been an eventful day." Hades said with a smile, "Alecto, come here for a moment." Hades called out.

After a few seconds, the furie known as Alecto appeared flying just above her master.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Take young Perseus to his chambers, and make sure someone is up there for when he wakes up." Hades said.

"Yes my lord." Alecto said, before flying away with Perseus.

Hades looked around at his children, before scooping them up in his arms.

"I will show you to your rooms, you two have has a long day as well. After a good nights sleep, we shall begin your training tomorrow." He said with a smile.

(time skip of four years)

Perseus was now thirteen years old, and for the past twelve of those years he had trained harder than any other hero who ever lived. He could now beat Achilles in a one on one sword fight, which is no small feat, and could also analyze and create a battle strategy worthy of Athena. He mastered his powers over water, becoming the strongest son of Poseidon ever and could even control people by moving the water molecules in their bodies. With the blessing of Hades, he could control entire legions of the dead better than Nico and Bianca out together, though he couldn't shadow travel all that well. He could change the weather and create entire forests out of nothing better than any son or daughter of Persephone. And with Hestia's blessing, well, he just couldn't be beat.

Hades had never be more proud of any hero.

His son Nico had grown into a fine young man as well, now nine years old. He could bend the shadows to his will and create anything out of them, which amazed even Hades himself. He was okay when it came to fighting though nowhere as good as his sister.

Bianca was now thirteen, and was extremely beautiful. She shone brightly, something the children of Hades rarely did. She used her beauty against her enemies in the same sense that the children of Aphrodite do, using her voice as a weapon. She was skilled with a sword and could rival Artemis' hunters when it came to the bow and arrow.

These three will have no trouble defeating any enemies that cross them, Hades thought to himself.

* * *

Later that evening, Percyand Bianca were training with each other. They were in the middle of an intense sword fight, but it was clear that Percy was holding back while Bianca was giving it her all.

"Come on Percy, how am I supposed to get any better if all you do is hold back?" Bianca said with her teeth gritted.

They continued slashing back and forth while Bianca attempted to get in Percy's guard, but he was just to damn adjusted. As soon as Bianca went on offence, Percy would switch straight to defence and vice versa. There was just no beating him.

"If you want me to give it everything, all you had to do was ask." Percy said with a wink.

And in a blink of an eye, Percy had disarmed Bianca with a flick of his wrist and held his sword to her throat.

"Yield?" Percy asked, barely containing his laughter.

"Seeing as how I can't do anything else, what do you think?" Bianca said with a playful glare.

"You could distract me with your good looks, and pull that dagger you have on your hip out of its sheath and flip me over and put it to my throat?" Percy suggested with a smile

"Damn, I never thought of that." Bianca said with a sigh.

"You have to always have a backup strategy, and be prepared for anything on the battlefield. Improvise. It will save your life." Percy said with all seriousness.

Bianca shoved Percy off of her and stood up brushing the dirt off of her legs.

"Not everyone can be as smart as you." Bianca said giving him a playful shove.

"Guilty." Percy said with a wink.

As they walked back towards the palace, Hades watched them. He realized how close the two of them have become, and the relationship that had slowly been building. He smiled at the sight, but slowly pushed it away, assuming his usual air of seriousness.

He flashed into the dining room just as Percy and Bianca walked in and took their seats. Nico was already in there cleaning his armour and polishing his Stygian iron sword. Persephone sat in her usual seat, looking bored.

Good, Hades thought, everyone is here. He cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"As you know, in two days it's young Perseus' fourteenth birthday. That means he will be going to camp half-blood for the remainder of his training. Bianca and Nico, you two will be going as well. You three are a team, and you shall remain one. A power trio," Hades chuckled. "I informed Chiron that the three of you will be joining the camp in two days time, where it will be revealed that Perseus is the son of Poseidon, and the child of the Great Prophecy."

"Excuse me uncle," Percy interrupted. "But I still don't know what this prophecy says. When will I hear it? It's been almost fourteen years."

Hades smiled, but it never reached his eyes. "When you get to camp, ask Chiron. He'll take you to see the Oracle of Delphi, and you will hear the prophecy. But child, do not share this information with anyone besides Bianca and Nico."

Percy nodded, and Bianca have him a reassuring nod. Nico still want paying attention, but there was nothing new there.

"Now children, go and pack. You leave in two days, at sunrise." Hades said.

The three children nodded, and walked away.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Persephone said to her husband.

"So do I, my dear. So do I." He said.

The next morning, at the crack of dawn the three children were waiting outside the palace of Hades. They were saying their goodbyes to Hades and Persephone before they headed off to camp for who knows how long. When all was said and done, Hades looked at the children with sympathy.

"Being children of mine won't be easy at camp," he said to Bianca and Nico. "You will be judged and looked down on, but if anyone second guesses your loyalties, beat the shit out of them."

"We know, Father. We can take care of ourselves." Bianca said with a laugh.

Percy watched the situation glumly, knowing that even though Hades treated him like a son, that he was not his true son. He sometimes wished that he wasn't a son of Poseidon, but there was nothin to do about it. He was truly loyal to Hades, and that's all that mattered.

"Don't worry Uncle. If anyone messes with them, I will personally kill them." Percy said with a little shrug.

Hades laughed solemnly, "I know you will Perseus. I'm sure going to miss you getting in trouble and messing things up."

"We'll come and visit as much as possible, if we can. I'm gong to miss you two as well. You're like the parents I never had." Percy said with a small smile.

At that, Persephone started sobbing.

"Okay, okay. Time for you three to leave before I start to cry too," Hades said with a laugh. He handed each of the three children tiny glowing orbs, besides saying, "These are presents from your father, Perseus. Step on them and imagine where you would like to go, in this case Camp Half-Blood. Bye, my children."

Percy looked at Bianca and winked, causing her to blush before he stepped on the pearl and crushed it with the heel of his boot. Bianca and Nico followed suit, before a bubble formed around them and the floated up to the ceiling of the underworld. When it looked like they were going to crash, they simply went straight through the ceiling and ended up in the Long Island Sound. They were a few hounded metres from the shore floating in the warm water before Percy said, "Last one to the shore loses!" before taking off swimming leaving Bianca and Nico in his wake.

After a few minutes, they made it to the shore, Bianca and Nico soaking wet and Percy perfectly dry.

"Sometimes I really wish I had your water powers." Bianca growled.

Percy just laughed, while a jet of water flew and smacked her in the back of the head. Nico lost it and fell to the ground shaking with laughter at his sisters outraged face. She punched him in the shoulder and stormed away towards the camp while muttering things like "Stupid sea-spawn" and "Stupid brother" and "Immature boys.

Percy just chucked good heartedly while he helped Nico up and they ran to catch up to Bianca.

They walked for a few miles before seeing signs that said 'Delphi Strawberry Farm'. At the top of a huge hill was a tree guarded by a 12 foot dragon guarding what looked like the Golden Fleece.

"This way guys." Percy said with a smile, and he walked ahead while smiling.

It took them ten minutes to make it up the hill, where there was two campers standing on watch.

When they noticed the trio walk towards them, they jumped up, one with a dagger drawn and another with a spear and a frightening shield.

The one with the spear was a bit shorter than Percy, with short spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a lot of eyeliner and a pair of ripped jeans with a black shirt that said 'Death to Barbie'. Goths, Percy thought to himself. The other girl who wielded the dagger was the same height as the other girl, but she had long curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that Percy found unnerving, as if they were calculating him.

They walked towards the trio, weapons drawn and the goth chick said, "Who are you? Are you demigods? Where do you come from?" with a volley of questions.

"Relax, Thalia. I'm sure they're friendly. My name is Annabeth Chase, senior counsellor of Camp Half-Blood, daughter of Athena. And this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. What are your names, for starters?" The blonde girl Annabeth asked politely. Thalia shot her a look of loathing before analyzing Percy. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

Percy took a deep breath before answering. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, adopted by Lord Hades and Lady Persephone and Champion of Lady Hestia. My two companions are Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. Can I talk to whoever is in charge here? I've been told to talk to Chiron."

Annabeth looked puzzled, while Thalia looked horrified. They whispered quickly to each other before turning back to the three demigods.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Let's go find Chiron." Annabeth said solemnly.


End file.
